


you should see me in a crown

by FatyGSquare



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Based on a Billie Eilish Song, M/M, Nathan Chen is a sweetheart, Sexual Content, Song: You Should See Me in a Crown (Billie Eilish), Very vague Javi, Yuzuru is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 12:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatyGSquare/pseuds/FatyGSquare
Summary: It's a thrill. The way they look at him. The way they desire him.And they haven't even seen him at his best.





	you should see me in a crown

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi hello!! New fic! This one is on the short side, but I had to. I couldn't make it to the Billie Eilish concert here in Madrid, so I've been listening to her music non stop. This [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ah0Ys50CqO8) just inspired me to write a smug and diva-ish kind of Yuzu, poor Nathan is just an innocent bystander.
> 
> As always, English is not my first language, so please forgive any and all mistakes.
> 
> For visual reference, [this](https://i.etsystatic.com/10426438/r/il/bd39af/1976764973/il_794xN.1976764973_7r10.jpg) is Yuzu's harness. Can you imagine?!!
> 
> Enjoy!

_You say come over baby_

_I think you’re pretty_

It’s always the same. Always everyone ogling him whenever he steps into the rink, whether he’s wearing his training clothes or one of his costumes. All those eyes following every line of his body, the way they zero in on his ass… it gives him a thrill, to say the least. Knowing that, regardless of sexual orientation, all the men and women around him wish they could touch him, peel off every layer of fabric until all they can see is skin. Fair, smooth, bruised in some places but that’s expected.

Though nothing prepared him for the heat he feels coming from a certain pair of eyes when he steps out in his Masquerade costume at the gala closing Worlds. It’s raw and scorching and it makes his skin tingle. He turns to look over his shoulder and finds a very confused looking Nathan averting his eyes just before they clash with his. He smirks. Poor kid.

_I’m okay_

_I’m not your baby_

_If you think I’m pretty_

They’re at the banquet and, for once, Yuzuru actually took the time to have his suit tailored so it doesn’t look three sizes too big. The pants are tight where they have to be and the shirt and jacket seem to mold to his every muscle, encircle his teeny waist. He looks good and he knows it. Nathan’s eyes are back on his body but, this time, he doesn’t get the chance to look away before Yuzuru’s eyes clash with his. The Japanese smiles, coy and pretty and sickeningly sweet, as he makes his way to Nathan. He knows what the kid is going through, was in his exact position a few years ago, his eyes straining to another body, barely able to contain himself. It won't have the same outcome, though. When they’re standing face to face, Yuzuru holds out his hand. Nathan shakes it like an automaton and answers Yuzuru’s cheery ‘hello’ with the first think that comes to mind.

“You’re pretty.”

He covers his mouth with his hands and turns as red as a tomato, all while Yuzuru chuckles.

“I am?”

Again, Nathan seems to be on autopilot, nodding his head before he can process what he’s doing. Suddenly, Yuzuru wishes he had his medal here. Round, beautiful and gold. The one he snatched right from Nathan’s hands just yesterday. He knows he looks his best covered in gold, dripping in it. Like when he wears his gorgeous gold chain harness, made just for him. The way the cold chains feel against his heated skin, calloused hands roaming his chest underneath them, the tiny golden crown on top of his head secured with a pin… It’s too hot, he thinks, the image he’s conjuring sending all the lust and desire rushing through his veins and then he feels it. Feels _them_.

Those warm brown eyes, usually so gentle and caring, so kind. Now they burn in the back of his head and Yuzuru feels their heated gaze like a physical thing. Like a promise of fantasies to be fulfilled, pleasures to be obtained, words that are only to be spoken in the most intimate ways. They roam his body, like a hot and wet tongue licking every inch of his skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake and a fiery want settling in his stomach. It is as if they could see underneath his carefully tailored suit, his skin bare and it makes him feel exposed in the most wonderful of ways, covered only by his golden chains, the ones he wears for one person and one only.

He smirks and turns his attention back to Nathan, who’s still as flushed as he was half a minute ago, if not more. The American can look all he wants, conjure up all the fantasies his mind can provide, pretend he can have what is right in front of him. Either Yuzuru or the world, or both. He takes a step closer, brings his mouth to Nathan’s ear and whispers.

“_You should see me in a crown._”

Hours later he finds himself in his suite, on all fours on his hotel bed, the piece of furniture rocking with the strength of the thrusts delivered, his mouth hot and drooling, skin flushed and heated, the sound of chains rattling mixing deliciously with his moans, his gasps. There are hands on his hips when the cock in him slips out, and the next second he’s being manhandled to lie on his back. The chains bite on his skin, but he welcomes it, familiar little sparks of pain that only add to the pleasure he feels. He’s close, so close he can just taste it. A whine escapes his mouth when the thrusts stop, and he just sits there inside of him, waiting. Yuzuru looks up, to those brown eyes that are ablaze, pupils fully blown. He stares, and they stare back. Yuzuru smiles, shifts his body slightly and eagerly drinks in the groan falling from the other’s mouth. He looks so good like this, all naked except for the medal around his neck. Yuzuru’s gold that he put there as soon as all clothes were gone. Just like he had put the crown he had ordered for him on top of his head. He smiles, a wicked and playful curling of his abused lips, and Yuzuru gasps.

Hips drawing back, a powerful thrust right to his prostate and he's surging off the bed, scream of extasy caught in his throat, fighting to keep his eyes open, to keep them on his.

He can’t, eyes shutting close with the strength of his orgasm, body shivering and shuddering with it too, still rocking to the powerful thrusts he delivers, out of synch or rhythm. A hot and liquid surge inside makes Yuzuru moan again, delighted at the way his name falls from his mouth like a prayer, like it’s sacred. He opens his eyes just so he can capture this moment, another one for his mental collection, one he never wants to finish. He hopes it never finishes.

_Watch me make’em bow_

_One by one by, one_

He looks at him, both of them now clean and lying on dirty sheets, a sated expression on both of their faces. His eyes are closed and Yuzuru smiles. He reaches out a finger to trace the lines of his face. His chin, his jaw, his lips, nose, cheeks, his forehead and finally, his eyes.

Yuzuru loves holding the crowd under his spell, his eyes intense and commanding. He loves the feeling of everyone bending to his will, bowing to his reign. But these eyes…

These are the eyes that conquered him, the ones that brought down every single wall he had ever built, little by little. Smile by smile. Kind gaze by kind gaze. The only one who has ever made Yuzuru bow to his will, the only one who ever will.

Yuzuru has never been a violent person. Competitive, yes. More than anyone knows. But not violent. He thinks, however, if push came to shove, there are a few things he would kill for. He would kill for his family, his skates, his favorite headphones. Most of all, he’s ready to murder anyone who dares try to steal those eyes from him. Whoever tries to steal _him_ from Yuzuru.

A kiss to the top of his head and a soft hum.

“Sleep, _cariño_”

Arms curling around his waist, pressing him to a tone chest. An endearment he’s so used to by now, but it still brings a silly and peaceful smile to his face. Just like the one saying it.

Yes, Javier is the only one Yuzuru would never make bow to him.

His Habi is the only one he will ever bow to.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Hated it? Lemme know in the comments! They're super welcomed and appreciated!  
Also, I absolutely love the song but can't watch the video for more than a minute because spiders... I HATE SPIDERS!
> 
> I have another Billie Eilish based fic in mind, just waiting to be written. Might do it today if I get home early. And the next Married...to whom? update is almost ready, just gotta finish editing a couple of images and I should be able to upload it tonight or tomorrow morning.
> 
> Hasta luegui!!


End file.
